


here we are in the future (and it's bright)

by TheGrammarHawk



Series: Hawk's Ferdibert Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Ferdibert Week 2019, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Sick Character, Sickfic, buckle up y'all it's soft hours, hubert being a loving dad is my greatest dream, mentioned surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Hubert had spent most of his early life a shadow to Edelgard. Now, however, with all threats eliminated, he was free to care for the family he had slowly, tenderly cultivated over time.He wouldn't have it any other way.Ferdibert Week 2019 Day 2: Modern/Domestic/Fake Relationship
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Hawk's Ferdibert Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558714
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	here we are in the future (and it's bright)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Happily Ever After" from the SU movie! it's midnight and i cannot think of anything better haha
> 
> I,,, am really soft for dad hubert,,, so i had to shrug away any angst in my gremlin heart and let him be soft with his little family,, enjoy!

Hubert woke to the sound of a crying baby. This had become more and more normal as of late, though there had never really been a point in his past where Hubert had thought this would become a reality.

Ferdinand had always wanted to be a father. Hubert, well… he most certainly did _not_ , but he found he had little say when Ferdinand decided to acquire an heir. Soon he had found a willing surrogate mother, and now, well.

Now there was a tiny baby boy quite loudly demanding attention at near four in the morning.

Usually Ferdinand was apt to spring up after the first wail and dote over the baby, but that wasn’t an option that Hubert could agree with right now. Ferdinand had fallen ill a couple days ago, and his fever was now greater than it had been before, spiking something dreadful.

It was up to Hubert, then, to tend to the infant. To… his _son_.

Smoothing back the rumpled, sweaty orange waves, Hubert got up from their bed, silently sweeping out of their room. He paused briefly to wash his hands, continuing until he was in the room they had begun to call a nursery.

Sure enough the baby in the bassinet was fussing and kicking to his little heart’s desire. A quick assessment determined that he wasn’t wet or hungry, the cause of his crying only becoming known as thunder rumbled deep and low outside the nearest window.

Hubert had forgotten that it was raining.

“Hush, now,” he murmured, scooping the infant into his arms. The child had thick hair, even at a month old, the same brilliant color of his father’s, and Hubert would be lying if that little trait didn’t constantly warm his heart. His eyes were still the blue all babies had, and Hubert could not help but desire for the boy’s eyes to lighten to the bright orange of Ferdinand as well. The green of his mother’s eyes would be charming and all, but if he was entirely a little Ferdinand…

Ugh, Hubert had no idea getting older would lead to such sentimentality.

Combing his fingers through the curls, Hubert moved to the rocking chair in the room, careful to keep the babe close to his chest, letting his head rest against his heart.

“Gottfried, there’s no need for this racket. Truly you do not believe that this storm will harm you? Yes, yes, I’m well aware of how frightened you must be. However, do remember, your papa is also exceedingly loud, and you are hardly afraid of him.”

Gottfried had already begun to quiet somewhat, harsh wailing falling to tiny whimpers and whines. He was a very needy baby when it came to attention, but at least he could be easily soothed by his fathers’ voices and simple touches.

Another burst of thunder had Hubert return to his shushing. “What more would you have me do? If you think that I shall sing to you like he would, you’re much mistaken. Such horrible noises would only serve to wake him up, and I will not allow for that. He needs his rest.”

Even so, Hubert settled on humming. He suspected that part of Gottfried’s easy calm when it came to Ferdinand’s singing was less the voice itself and more the vibrations from resting on his chest. Before long, the baby had settled fully, thumb halfway into his mouth as he fell back asleep on his father’s chest.

It was daunting, really, just how much Hubert loved the child. He would go to the ends of the earth for him, fight a thousand armies if it kept him safe and happy.

Yet, somehow, it was okay. Hubert had begun to grow used to how much he was able to love, even if it scared him. The war was over and won, Edelgard was safe and happily wed with a daughter of her own, he could afford to tend to his small family and even dote upon them as they _deserved_.

Even hands that had caused as much death as his were apparently capable of holding such fragile new life.

By the time he was easing Gottfried back into the bassinet, a kiss upon his soft curls, the sun was threatening to rise. Well, there likely wasn’t any reason for him to return to bed, he was awake enough.

Best to get a bit of start to the morning, then. He quietly departed from the nursery, going about finding the kettle and preparing Almyran Pine Needle tea, knowing Ferdinand to enjoy it while not being one of the sweeter flavors, in case he couldn’t stomach it.

He made his coffee as well, drinking it as the tea cooled somewhat. Perhaps he’d send for some breakfast in an hour or so.

Soon he was returning to his bedroom, careful to make certain the curtains were still pulled tightly closed. He set the cup of tea down on the nightstand before retreating, returning once again with a dampened cloth. With that, he sat back down on the bed, letting the cloth drape over Ferdinand’s forehead before grabbing his own book from where it rested on his end table.

He tried his best to actually read, and not worry over his partner. An unhealthy flush covered his collarbone, neck, and cheeks, and every so often he shifted fitfully, lips drawn tight and a furrow to his brow.

Hubert could not help himself; he allowed his fingers to drag through the tangled orange of Ferdinand’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly in what he knew to be a soothing way for the man.

Sure enough, Ferdinand relaxed against him, moving closer to cling at his side, the tension leaving his face minute by minute. Hubert naturally ran cold, and Ferdinand hot, but this was almost too much heat for him with how Ferdinand’s fever blazed against him.

A younger Hubert would have already been out the door, ready and willing to hover over Edelgard. Now…

“Hubert,” came Ferdinand’s voice, soft and raspy, as he continued to bury into him, “sing for me?”

Hubert knew if he looked down, there’d be sickness-hazed but still bright eyes pouting up at him, and most likely, Ferdinand was still half asleep. He sighed, first Gottfried, now Ferdinand himself?

“You know I’m not the singer you are. All it will do is give you a headache on top of everything else, darling.” Absolutely _no_ one ever wished to hear Hubert sing, and for good reason. He was hardly gifted, and when compared to the other vocal members of the black eagles, it was surprising that no one had ever laughed in his face during choir.

“No,” Ferdinand whined in return, shifting in order to rest his head on Hubert’s lap, effectively trapping him in the bed, “no… your voice… your singing, all it sounds to me, all it sounds like is _love_.”

So innocent and sleepily put, yet the wind was knocked right out of Hubert. No, he did not enjoy singing, but when Ferdinand asked like _that_ …

He ran his magic-stained fingers through his hair again, bending over to give a light kiss to the crown of Ferdinand’s head.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_“You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you._

_“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

He went slowly, feeling Ferdinand fall back to a deeper sleep as he went, soothed by both his voice and his gentle ministrations. A dreadful swelling of fondness enveloped him, unable to stop his smile as he stared at the pile of orange lying on him. Oh, yes, would a youthful version of himself be foaming at the mouth if stuck in a situation like this.

…Now, he was older, and less apt to break Edelgard’s orders (suggestions, she’d say, though he knew better) of taking a break, for his love’s sake if not his own. He would not argue, now, he would take this little time at home to simply look after Ferdinand, to care for their son, to… be whoever the man, the husband, the _father_ that Hubert von Vestra was, not the soldier, not the vassal. They had won the war for moments like this.

He could lounge in bed a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> -Gottfried is one of the three ferdibert kids I have! His eyes do indeed turn the same orange as ferdinand's later on, absolutely killing hubert because he's... so small and so baby. He loves him so so much.  
> -the whole "you sound like love" thing is based on irl between me and my own father. he's always been told he's a terrible singer, but honestly, i just... only hear love when he sings. so,, he's resolved to sing for me whenever we're alone together, and i'm, well, really soft about it ok,,


End file.
